Ryou's best Christmas
by Ryou Hikary
Summary: after a horrible Christmas with kaiba all end's well. then a year later when he becomes 13 he get the best Christmas! (language)
1. Glint in the sky

Chapter 1: Glint in the sky  
  
There once was a boy named Ryou, curled up in a ball, snuggled tight in his bed not knowing for the unexpected the next day. Bakura, was the dark spirit in the menelium ring  
  
The only problem was that Bakura was always in charge of him. His father hade a business trip in Peru. And Ryou lived in England, his father was never there for the Christmas vacation.   
  
  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
But the worst thing about father being away is that he is alway's calling my teacher to see how I'm doing. It drives me craze! In a few hours the sun started to shine through Ryou's bed room window.   
  
The alarm went off at 7:00 in the morning. The sound of the alarm made the boy moan. He opened his eyes and squinted as the raise of the sun started burning his eyes. Stupid clock, he mumbled.  
  
Ryou shielded his eyes and dragged him self out of bed. He got dressed and dawdled to the bath room. Get your ass moving Ryou! Bakura screamed wail he was brushing his hair, and then his teeth.  
  
He made a sight off annoyance and spitted his salivated tooth past into the bathroom sink. I don't even know why he even bother's with me. Ryou yawned, wishing he could just sink into his bed.  
  
Instead he walked through the kitchen and then to the door when something caught his attention.  
  
The TV was on in the living room in his sight. Hum... the news was on. 'In the big city of London something hit us last night December seventeenth' said the female reporter. Then there were video clips showed on the news.  
  
There were trashed mail boxes, telephone both and a destroyed Green house. Ryou crocked an eye. Well that's weird. He shook his head and turned his attention for leaving to school.   
  
But thank god it was the day before Christmas vacation. He opened the door and stepped out side and realised it was snowing. He zipped up his coat and headed to school.  
  
As usual school was boring like rest of the days of the week. But the day went by quickly enough for Ryou's satisfaction. He stalked back to his home from school.   
  
Unlocking the door he realised Bakura was asleep on the couch, so he had a little free time to his self. He dropped his bag and his coat inside of the door and closed it. He walked to his room and looked out the window.   
  
His eyes saw a sight of his back yard. Ryou saw something glint in the sky, never figuring what it was when suddenly it crashed in his back yard.   
  
Then there was a big bang and he jumped at the sudden sound. But whatever it was it was covered in snow. Then I could hear Bakura cursing.  
  
\\Bakura Pov//  
  
WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!? 


	2. the creature in the snow

Chapter2: The creature in the snow  
  
\\ Ryou Pov //  
  
I rushed down stairs and slipped on my boots and ran outside to the pile of snow. What the jigoku (hell) crude was that, I cursed, shivering in the cold. (Author: sorry I just needed you to learn the word hell in Japanese ^_^ ) There was suddenly a glowing red light in the pile of snow.  
  
I dug through the pile of snow using his bare hands. By now he felt like an ice cube. I found the source of the light as it began to glow brighter. But the red light appeared to be a soft wet creatures nose.  
  
What ever it was, it was rising, shaking off the fluffy snow. Wh-what? I Stammered. It was a reindeer. But how could that be? I tried to stumble back but I unfortunately tripped and fell on my bum.  
  
The reindeer pushed his bright nose against my stomach, attempting to get me up. I got up to my feet brushing the snow of my pants and shirt. There was a collar on the reindeer's neck and a tag hanging off the creatures collar. There were also bells around it. And it said the animals name. "Rudolph." Well, your name would explain why your nose is glowing.  
  
What are you doing here? Humph was my only response. The only problem was, how did I know if this wasn't just a deer from a carnival?  
  
Well, it could be actually Rudolph because not every reindeer can crash in someone's back yard. Now if only the creature could talk it would make things a lot easier.  
  
Of course I can talk to you, stupid mortal! I turned my face to Rudolph. What? I said. Hey kid, you know I can talk mentally to you?  
  
Well, it's that I can talk mentally with a reindeer or I'm going mental. Don't worry, kid, you're not going mental. But I wouldn't mind being offered some help. I took a step forward to the reindeer with anger.  
  
First of all, you can stop calling me kid! I'm Ryou and I'm not supposed to be believing in the existence of Rudolph. Ya, whatever Rrryou, Rudolph said, rolling his tongue.  
  
I swear if you ever say that again I'm going to have road kill in my back yard. Anyway, if you can fly why don't you go back where you came from?  
  
Well, one thing I'm not used to the mortal world and I don't know where the north pole is said the reindeer. I'd be glad to show you but I can't go anywhere, I'm stuck with my Yami the I said with depression.  
  
Why don't I put him to sleep? I'm not going to let you kill him! No, no, no, I'm not going to kill him, he'll just be asleep until you say his name, that's all.  
  
No way! If he figures out I sware I'll never have another Christmas in my short puny life!  
  
Ryou! What are you doing!?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!!  
  
HA HA HA HA!!! another clify! ^_^ anyhow I'm almost healed from my leg and the only way I could rite my fan fic's is in school (snicking and not doing my work of course) Ryou: she's such a pain in the butt. You should have seen her when she tried to run up the stairs last night! *sight* Chibi_ryou: But I was missing Inu yasha!!! (my second fav show ^_^) Bakura: ya but you just ended up falling down the stairs ! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! Chibi_ryou: ARG!!! you gust have to mention that didn't you! Bakura: YUP! *chibi grin* *start's strangling eatch other* Ryou: Bakura! Chibi_ryou! STOP!!!! 


	3. 00 he throu a pice of shite at me!

Chapter three: 0_0 he throu a pice of shit at me!  
  
\\ Ryou Pov //  
  
I turned around to see my yami. I thought I knew that voice from anywhere, I mumbled.  
  
At least he couldn't tell I was talking to the creature by my side or he would've thought I had gone crazy.   
  
Grab a ball of snow then I'll spit on and then throw it into her face! the reindeer's voice came into my mind. Then I forgot to think and yelled, God that's sick! Is that what you call magic!  
  
Yes, so do what I told you to do or you're not going anywhere! Rudolph spit in the snow, wanting me to pick it up. I had a disgusted look on my face because I had to pick it up with my bare hands.   
  
Still ate the same place my yami screamed ate me he yelled again. RYOU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
But not lessening to his screams I did so and threw it in Bakura's face causing him to do nothing but glare, as he ran up to me... oh no! I thought, he's pissed!  
  
\\ Bakura Pov //  
  
Why that little fucking piece of chit! He has thrown white, cold, wet, stinking, salivaish, used piece of crap into my face!  
  
Then all of the sudden Ryou looked into his hands and screamed, Ewwwww!!! With disgust in his eyes.  
  
He quickly ran to the washroom to wash off every bit of germs on his hands. After wen he was done saying iky iky iky, getting out of the washroom, I grabbed his hair and he yelped.  
  
You better explain your self before you become black and blue! I-I'm so so-sorry B-Bakura my hikary mumbled. And! Th-the reindeer wa-was sp-speaking t-to me. How the fuck can that reindeer talk to you! And also you know I don't know what the hell is a reindeer!  
  
I-It's the animal out side. I let go of his hair and he fell to the ground, I smirked, baka hikary. (baka is idiot or moron and baca is ass hole... I think?) (Oh ya and if you don't know what hikary is it's lite and that's what there yami's call them, there hikarys)   
  
I looked out side to notice no creature in the back yard, but heard a noise in the kitchen, and I hurried quickly. When I went to look for the "reindeer" I found it snooping in my fridge. Get out of my vegetables! The reindeer turned around to see me yelling at him. It went into Ryou's bed room and sat down.   
  
Ryou went into his room, and I fallowed, and Ryou searched in his closet. Here it is, said Ryou then he showed the compass to the creature as I watched. What's that? Said the reindeer twitching his nose. I widened my I to hear that this "reindeer" was actually speaking!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
chibi_ryou: heh... did you think that was good? The only reason why it was so short is because I couldn't think what to do next so I just put it up. Tis story is actually a different story I made of an other. But just review if you want me to or not to put it up. It will just give you an idea of what's going to happen in this one. Because it will only take me a day or two to put it put because it already written.  
  
Ryou: ya ya ya.... *waves arms* heloooooooooo!!! I'm cute pay attention to ME!  
  
chibi_ryou: dont worry ryou we all love you ^_^ 


End file.
